


Dream

by jayswing96



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alien Planet, Aliens, Betrayal, Experimentation, Hybrids, Multi, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayswing96/pseuds/jayswing96
Summary: Two different dreams. One about aliens, war, and betrayal. The other about experimentation, hybrids, and possibly destroying a whole species.





	Dream

Ok this one has two dreams…sort of.

  * group of bears running from a hybrid thing (spider?).
  * hybrid thing was an experiment or something
  * trying breed, eggs/ failed infants in case at different stages
  * scientist helps(?)
  * main goal: destroy enemy



The dream then cut off or sort of blended into another one:

  * long limbed multi colored aliens (black orange red blue: mix of stripes and faded colors)
  * differently shaped ears can move around
  * reptile like (?)
  * Leader betrayed by Relative because he hates him
  * Relative joins Enemy to win with his own followers
  * tortures rest of kind w/ experiments etc. Leader especially treated terribly
  * Enemy + alien attack each other (not known why)
  * Leader helped out by kid!Enemy
  * items/vehicles don’t work b/c of diff body type/biology - kid able to tinker to fix
  * they are chased by Enemy Alien
  * Enemy alien disguised in full body suit (black w/ orange lit lines)
  * Kid convinces other kids to help free - some sacrifice
  * they hide from Enemy alien
  * Relative gets word and is calm-angry underneath suit. Has others go after making sure Leader will not escape alive.




End file.
